


Срочный вызов

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: визуал G - PG [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Missionary Position, Post-Mission, Underwear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020
Summary: Стив пытается прикрыть щитом собственные пижамные штаны с бананами, чем привлекает к ним еще больше внимания. Зря. Сверкал бы и дальше голым торсом, никто бы, может, и не обратил внимания на бананы. Впрочем, Баки предупреждал, что ему эти бананы однажды аукнутся.Баки чувствует, как легкий ветерок холодит ту часть тела, которую стринги совсем не прикрывают. Может быть, ему прикрыться Стивом?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: визуал G - PG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845142
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132
Collections: 3 Визуал нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Срочный вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Стринги на пижамной вечеринке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321579) by [fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020). 



[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/27/74/1LkWmpfl_o.jpg)


End file.
